


Choklad

by PoolWatcher



Series: Cabin in the Mountains [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoolWatcher/pseuds/PoolWatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, things have to be done the human way to turn out right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choklad

Sam stands in the doorway of the kitchen (he is only allowed in as far as the table, according to Gabriel, so that he won’t mess up any of the extensive food preparation), takes a deep breath, and sighs. “Gabe,” he calls to his pseudo-boyfriend and archangel, and, not hearing any reply, sneaks further into the kitchen and takes a deep whiff from the cast-iron pot on the stove.

“Sam, you’d better not be any further than the table!” Gabriel’s voice comes from surprisingly close, and Sam jumps back from the stove.

“Gabe,” he starts again, “how long does this chocolate have to cook on the stove?” It is, after all, almost noon and Sam’s been smelling this chocolate for two hours already.

“As long as it takes, Sasquatch.” Gabriel appears in the doorway, and Sam is glad he’s backed toward the table.

“Why are you making it by hand? Can’t you just…” Sam imitates Gabriel’s trademarked snap, and Gabriel pulls a face at him.

“I tired it once,” he say, stepping into Sam’s space and letting the tall hunter put his arms around Gabriel. “It didn’t-” He cuts off, turning his head away. “It didn’t turn out right,” he finishes in a murmur, and Sam’s arms tighten around him for a brief moment.

Gabriel shrugs after a few minutes. “Got the recipe from a wonderful lady. Her husband was a dentist, who I’d gone to see back in the 60s, when I was playing at human once.” He smiles up at Sam. “She’d asked how I got the toothache I was claiming to have, and I told her I had a weakness for chocolate. This,” he says with a gesture toward the pot slowly bubbling on the stove, “is a family recipe she bequeathed me, to only be made at Christmas time.”

Sam only smiles and kisses the top of Gabe’s head. “Is there anything I can help with? I’m good watching pots boil,” he says with a grin. What he doesn’t ask is why Gabriel feels the need to revert to these Scandinavian traditions this time of year, or why he makes candies instead of cookies, or why there there are electric candles in all the windows and a lit star facing out towards the street. He lets Gabriel have this time, and decides that his boyfriend needs to take some time off later this evening. Perhaps they can put the sauna to good use.

**Author's Note:**

> The dentist and his wife are based on my husband's grandparents, who passed away 2 years ago. But we still make Mormor's chocolate, that has to bubble on the stove for at least 4 hours, every Christmas.


End file.
